goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Pearson makes a grounded video out of Dylan McCarthy and gets grounded
Nathan Pearson makes a grounded video out of Dylan McCarthy and gets grounded is a grounded video, published on August 9th 2016 Cast *Nathan Pearson-Dave *Nathan's Mom-Emma *Nathan's Dad-Alan *TheJoJuan444-Professor *Dylan McCarthy-Eric *Diesel McCarthy-Himself *Kate McCarthy-Herself *Cathy McCarthy-Shy Girl *TJ McCarthy-David/Evil Genius/Zack Transcript Nathan Pearson: I'm going to make a grounded video out of Dylan McCarthy and upload to YouTube. Text: 30 minutes later. Nathan Pearson: Now this video has been sent to YouTube, this will teach Kosta TheJoJuan4444: I'm going to see on what's Kosta is up to on YouTube. Huh, what's this. Diesel McCarthy: Dylan, how dare you killed Barney, he was my favorite TV character, and so as Cathy and you made her cry. That's it, you are grounded for 9 million weeks. Kate McCarthy: As for your punishment, you will watch the reruns of Barney and Friends forever. Dylan: No (X20). Please mum and dad, I don't want to watch the Barney and Friends, he's suck. Diesel McCarthy: Too bad, now instead go to your room, but I say this. Start watching the reruns of Barney and Friends right now while your Mother and I will take care of Cathy for her reward. TheJoJuan4444: Wait a minute, who made a grounded video out of Dylan McCarthy for killing Barney, show yourself freak. Nathan Pearson: This video was made by me, Nathan Pearson. And this is what he get for killing Barney. Anyways, thanks for watching. TheJoJuan4444: WHAT, OH (x35). IT'S NATHAN PEARSON, I CAN'T BELIEVE HE MADE A GROUNDED VIDEO OUT OF DYLAN MCCARTHY, DYLAN IS SO GOING TO BE MADE ABOUT THIS, I HAD NO RIGHTS WITH HIM. THAT'S, I CALLING HIS PARENTS. But first, I have to call Dylan's parents about this. (At the McCarthy's house) Diesel McCarthy: Yo, what's up TheJoJuan4444? TheJoJuan4444: Nathan Pearson just made a grounded video out your son Dylan McCarthy for killing Barney, he didn't mean to do it. Diesel McCarthy: Oh My God, I'll might ask Dylan, OK, bye. Dylan: What did TheJoJuan4444 just said on the phone. Diesel McCarthy: Well, in that case, Nathan Pearson just made a grounded video out of you for killing Barney. Dylan: Oh my god, he is in big trouble. Cathy: Yay (x13). Diesel McCarthy: Wait a minute. Dylan: Dad, where are you going. Diesel McCarthy: Will be right back, unless you can go out somewhere like McDonald's or something. TJ: Come on Dylan, I give you some McDonald's for lunch shall we? Dylan: Thanks TJ, I am so hungry for this. (At Cathy's room) Diesel McCarthy: Cathy, why are you celebrity? Cathy: Um, Nathan Pearson just made a grounded video out your son Dylan McCarthy for killing Barney Kate: Let us see it. (Diesel and Kate sees the laptop) Diesel: Wait a minute. Cathy: What is it. Diesel: I think this video has 365k dislikes on Youtbe. And that means Nathan Pearson is a bad boy. And also how dare you watch Dylan McCarthy killing Barney like this, that's it. Kate: You are grounded for 392010178188146561561165016518328218106204856485648564189568421510278 years. Now turn off your laptop and go to bed now. Cathy: It's not this. Diesel: Dylan, I just grounded your sister for you, because it will never happen again, and of course, this video is having 365k dislikes. You are ungrounded for forever. Kate: You can do whatever you want once you finishing lunch. Dylan: Thanks Mom and Dad. (Back at Nathan Pearson's house) Nathan Pearson: Ha (x20), take that Dylan McCarthy. Wait, have got 365 dislikes. No (x20), how could this be. Nathan's Mom: That's right Nathan, because you made a grounded video out of Dylan McCarthy and the people hated it. Nathan's Dad: This also means you are grounded for 130,500,300,450,200,780,910,670 years. Your punishments it you will be forced to watch entire kids and prime time shows not for babies by tomorrow. Nathan Pearson: No (x20). Please don't do this to me, I'm sorry. Nathan's Mom: Too bad, go to bed right now (The End) Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Nathan Pearson Gets Grounded Category:All Nathan Pearson Deserves Category:2016 videos